Book 2: Exile
Keeper of the Lost Cities: ''Exile'' is the second book in the Keeper of the Lost Cities series written by Shannon Messenger. The release date was October 1, 2013. The cover shows Sophie and Keefe standing before Silveny the Alicorn. Synopsis Sophie Foster thought she was safe. Settled into her home at Havenfield, surrounded by friends, and using her unique telepathic abilities to train Silveny—the first female Alicorn ever seen in the Lost Cities—her life finally seems to be coming together. But Sophie's kidnappers are still out there. And when Sophie discovers new messages and clues from the mysterious Black Swan group hiding secrets for her, she's forced to take a terrifying risk—one that puts everyone in incredible danger. As long-buried secrets rise to the surface, it's once again up to Sophie, and Keefe, to uncover hidden memories—before someone close to her is lost forever. In this second book in the Keeper of the Lost Cities series, Sophie must journey to the darkest corners of her luminous world, exile, in a sequel that will leave you laughing and crying at the same time. Sophie is, as usual, out on a dangerous journey with high stakes, where people she love may be on the line, not to mention her friendship with the Vackers. Will she be able to save everyone before it is too late? Preface Sophie's hands shook as she lifted the tiny green bottle. One swallow held life and death—and not just for her. For Prentice. For Alden. Her eyes focused on the clear, sloshy liquid as she removed the crystal stopper and pressed the bottle to her lips. All she had to do was tip the poison down her throat. But could she? Could she give up ev erything to set things right? Could she live with the guilt, otherwise? The choice was hers this time. No more notes. No more clues. She’d followed them to this point, and now it came down to her. She wasn’t the Black Swan's puppet anymore. She was broken. All she had left was trust. Plot The events of Exile are primarily focused around three things: Alden's mind break, Sophie's malfunctioning abilities, and Silveny. The first break of Alden's mind happens when he and Sophie are in Exile after doing a mind break on Fintan. Alden sees Prentice's cell and his mind breaks from guilt. Sophie is able to bring him back. Later, however, his mind breaks again while watching the Elite Dedication, which included Wylie. Fitz and Biana blame Sophie since she was his guide. Later, Alden is healed after Sophie's abilities are healed, and the Vackers apologize for their actions. During the events of the book, Sophie is having various problems with her mind and her abilities. For example, Councillor Bronte is able to inflict on her, light in her eyes gives her migraines, and Fitz is able to transmit to her loudly without issue. It is later discovered that this was the result of her fading at the end of the previous book; some of the light had bonded with her mind's impenetrable barrier and created a gap that things like infliction and transmissions could slip through. Mr. Forkle heals her abilities by having her drink an ounce of limbium; the limbium would have killed her because of her allergy if he hadn't also given her a shot of human medicine. The remnant of this event is a star-shaped scar. Silveny is discovered in the opening chapters of the book, and Sophie is responsible for preparing her to enter the Sanctuary. It's discovered that Silveny can transmit to Sophie even when she tries to block her, and she helps Sophie sleep by sending her soothing memories. Later in the book, Silveny is flown on to where Sophie's mind is healed by Sophie and Keefe. After the healing, members of the Neverseen attack and leave all of them injured; it is worried that she may never fly again, but she does at the Celestial Festival, where she enters the Sanctuary. The book closes after The Celestial Festival; Alden's and Sophie's minds are healed and Silveny has been successfully rehabilitated. Quotes * “He was quiet for a few seconds, and Sophie thought he was going to ignore her. But then he leaned closer-close enough that she could feel his breath on her cheek. " I crack a lot of jokes ,Sophie , but ....that's just because it's easier, you know? It's how I deal. But that doesn't mean I don't care. I do, a lot.” ― Shannon Messenger, Exile * “It was a dangerous world for a sparkly flying horse” ― Shannon Messenger, Exile * “You'd be surprised at how powerful hope can be.” ― Shannon Messenger, Exile * “He was quiet for a few seconds, and Sophie thought he was going to ignore her. But then he leaned closer-close enough that she could feel his breath on her cheek. " I crack a lot of jokes, Sophie, but ....that's just because it's easier, you know? It's how I deal. But that doesn't mean I don't care. I do, a lot.”― Shannon Messenger, Exile * “Sing swan, Spring swan then lets fly. Follow the pretty bird across the sky. Call swan, Fall swan, then lets rest. Tucked in the branches of your quiet nest.” ― Shannon Messenger, Exile * “It was easier not to know―at least for right now” ― Shannon Messenger, Exile * “I think we could all use a little more weird in our lives.” ― Shannon Messenger, Exile * “Everything is better with sparkles.” ― Shannon Messenger, Exile * “she'd figured out how to steer Silveny by teaching her simple commands like ''left ''and ''right ''and ''if you dump me into another pile of sparkly manure, I will clobber you. ''” ― Shannon Messenger, Exile * “In fact, most of the great human innovations of the last few centuries happened under elvin tutelage. Electricity. Penicillin. Chocolate cake.” ― Shannon Messenger, Exile * “She wasn’t the Black Swan’s puppet anymore. She was broken. All she had left was trust.” ― Shannon Messenger, Exile * “if it is not a big deal why would you tell me. i asked Keefe. well your cute when you worry” ― Shannon Messenger, Exile * “She was amazed Silveny had even let them get close enough to attach the reins. Clearly she needed to teach the glittering horse how to recognize pure evil.” ― Shannon Messenger, Exile * “How about we play without special abilities?” she suggested. “That’ll make it fair for everyone.” Fitz shrugged. “I’m up for the challenge if you are.” “Lame. I vote for The Unstoppable Team Keefe! Or Team Foster-Keefe if you’re one of those egomaniacs who needs your name in there. I can share some credit.” ― Shannon Messenger, Exile * “y—what did I tell you two about secret Telepath conversations?” Keefe asked as he shoved his way between them. “Unless you’re talking about me , keep it out loud.” Fitz laughed. “Keefe just wishes he could swap secret messages with you.” “Please, I don’t need your little mind tricks. I can feel Foster’s secrets”—he fanned the air around her—“and I feel some pretty intense emotions right now.” “Probably because I’m wondering if I should strangle you or beat you with my shoe!” “The shoe would be funnier,” Fitz jumped in” ― Shannon Messenger, Exile Playlist fr:Tome 2 : Exil Category:Books